Another Chance with Twice the Fun
by wherearej00going
Summary: Shuichi breaks up with Yuki, which lands Yuki in the hospital... with Ryuichi taking care of him? (Shounen ai, YukiRyuichi)
1. The Beginning

Another Chance with Twice the Fun 

"Gomen ne, Yuki."

That was the last thing that Yuki Eiri heard before he got involved in car accident that landed him in the hospital – the last place he wanted to be confined in.

*

_Where am I? _Yuki asked groggily as he opened his eyes slightly, wondering where the hell was he. His head felt terrible and the sudden bright blinded his eyes. As soon as he got used to the light and his vision focused, Yuki took a long glance around the room and absorbed the familiar surroundings. _Oh damn._

But instead of wondering how he had ended up in the hospital, his thoughts wandered back to the last conversation he had – 

_"Yuki desu."_

_"Yuki…?"_

_"Shuichi."_

_"Yes… uh, how have you been?"_

_"What do you want? I've got work to do."_

_"Uh, I'm sorry…Yuki."_

_"For?"_

_"Gomen ne… But, I don't think that we should see each other anymore…"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"I'm with Hiro now. "_

_"Forget it."_

_"Gomen ne, Yuki."_

Then it hit him. Yuki had been dumped. For the first time in world history, romance novel writer Yuki Eiri had been dumped.

"Damn that brat." Yuki gritted through his teeth before a sudden wave of nausea hit him and into the room came bouncing a rabbit that popped up right in front of his face.

"Kumagoro says 'hello'!" A cheerful voice blasted into Yuki's ears. He barely had time to register anything into his mind before he was blinded by something _pink._

"What the hell – " Yuki shouted in shock as he pushed the pink thing out of the way, before two big eyes made its way in front of Yuki's face. Make that two big shiny bright innocent eyes.

"Konnichiwa! Ryu-chan desu! You're Yuki Eiri, no?" The figure, which Yuki presumed was human, opened its mouth and shouted at Yuki, causing the pain engulfing his head to increase.

"You don't have to shout!" Yuki retorted back, pushing the two big shiny bright eyes away. "_What the hell are you!" _

"Ryu-chan desu!"

"Do I know you? No, so get out!" Yuki shouted at the 'human-like' thing standing in front of him, clutching the pink rabbit tightly, as he answered his own question – something that he had never done before.

"Ah… sumimasen, Eiri." A kind, familiar voice rang out and Seguchi Tohma stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Yuki's eyes darted out to the newcomer, sending a death glare that was carelessly ignored.

"What is the meaning of – this?" Yuki asked with an icy tone, motioning to the 'human-like' thing that bounced around, clutching something pink. Tohma merely smiled and proceeded to introduce them.

"Eiri, this man is Sakuma Ryuichi, whom Tatsuha-san is obsessed over. Ryuichi, this is Yuki Eiri, the man that Shindou-kun is obsessed over."

"Was." Yuki corrected Tohma with another death glare. He glanced at Ryuichi, the supposed God of Rock that Tatsuha and Shuichi was obsessed over. Ryuichi certainly didn't look anywhere _near_ being a God of Rock. "And…?"

"Well, apparently Shindou-kun had asked Ryuichi to look after you due to his inability to leave his tour halfway upon hearing of your _accident._ Surely you would have been more sensible than to drive into a tree, ne?"

"…Whatever."

  
Then a perky voice interrupted the silence hanging in the air. "Yuki-san…? Can I call you Ei-chan? Shu-chan said that I was supposed to look after you and make sure that you don't do anything stupid until you got better and leave the hospital – "

Yuki tried silencing Ryuichi with a glare, but the singer seemed unable to convey the message to shut up.

" – so Ei-chan, what do you think of that?" Ryuichi beamed with a bright smile plastered wide across his face.

"I don't _need to be taken care – "_

"Now Eiri, Ryuichi has taken time out of his hectic schedule, which costs me another two million a day, to visit you. Please do appreciate our effors. And I must say that Mika-san is quite pleased that there is someone to take care of you. She had offered to come herself – "

Yuki paled at the thought of his _very_ naggy sister nagging at him endlessly. "Alright, as long as he doesn't interrupt my work."

Tohma paused before answering. A very sly smile crept up on his lips as he answered casually, "But you're not going to be touching that laptop of yours until you get better."

Yuki opened his mouth to protest but bounced out Ryuichi from nowhere. "Ei-chan! So what do you want to do todaaaaaaaaay~~?"

"I guess I'll be seeing you, Eiri." With a tip of his hat, Tohma stepped out of the room, leaving Yuki and Ryuichi – alone.

"Sleep." Yuki threw the covers over his head, hoping to block out the happy and very loud voice of Ryuichi and at the same time, convey the message that he did not want to be disturbed.

But alas, Ryuichi began to sing a lullaby with a happy voice… no, soothing… no, annoying… no, gentle… no, irritating… just a voice that lulled Yuki to sleep.

The next time Yuki opened his eyes, Ryuichi was nowhere in sight. _Oh good…_

_Not._

"Ei-chan! You're finally up!" a familiar – and loud – voice rang again in Yuki's ears. Then came Sakuma Ryuichi bouncing in the room, carrying Kumagoro in one hand, and a packet of something in the other. "Kumagoro asks 'how are you' today!"

Yuki wondered if that was a question or statement. But he plainly replied, "What can I say? Your voice is blasting into my ears making my already-painful headache even worse."

But it was ignored by Ryuichi all the same.

"Ne! Ei-chan! I learnt how to fold paper stars yesterday when you were sleeping! Let me teach you too!"

"I don't want to learn."

"Come on! It's really fun!"

Giving in so as to try and ease his headache (more like trying to get Ryuichi to stop shouting), Yuki spent the next hour or so, learning how to fold paper stars.

And after a really long one hour, the bed could be seen with littered with paper stars. On Ryuichi's side were neatly folded stars in perfect shape. While on Yuki's side were just squashed stars that were all deformed in some manner?

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" Yuki shouted as he gave up on trying to perfect the last star he was trying to fold, squeezing it too hard and causing it to flatten instead of popping up. He threw it to the ground, only to be picked up by Ryuichi.

"Try again! I couldn't get it for a long time either!" Ryuichi beamed, shoving another fresh paper strip in front of Yuki's face.

"I don't want to try anymore! I've been trying for the last two hours already! You know what? You're twice as annoying as Shuichi was!" Yuki retorted back at Ryuichi, losing his temper, before he threw the covers over his head, scattering the different shaped stars all over the floor.

Ryuichi finished pressing his last star and bent down, collecting all the stars from the ground. He placed the ones he had made, that were pretty easy to differentiate from Yuki's, into a bottle and settled it on the bedside table next to Yuki.

"Does it mean that if I was twice and annoying, I would be able to give you twice the happiness?"

Yuki froze at that comment. Since when did Ryuichi spoke like that? And in that serious tone – But Ryuichi spoke again, before Yuki could react.

"Oyasumi nasai, Ei-chan."

With that, Ryuichi opened the door and shut it, quietly so as not to disturb Yuki in his 'sleep'.


	2. The Middle

"Ohayou, Ei-chan! Wakey wakey!"

The same loud voice that had been bothering Yuki for days sounded once again into his ears. "You don't _have_ to shout at the volume, you know. I _can_ hear you."

But that suggestion fell only upon Kumagoro's ears, which was hanging off the edge of Ryuichi's head. Yuki, not wanting to be disturbed from his beauty slumber, turned around and buried his head into the pillow, only to have Ryuichi seated on his back.

"Ne ne! Ei-chan! What do you want to do todaaaaaaaaay!" He shouted and bounced a bit on Yuki's back, causing the younger man below to feel some pain shooting up from his spine. 

"Argh! Get off me right now!" Yuki shouted and shoved Ryuichi off, getting up in the process. "Can't someone have some peace around here!" 

Ryuichi looked puzzled. _Peace? Heiwa? Ei-chan wants heiwa?_

"Kuma-chan! Take care of Ei-chan for me when I'm gone!" Ryuichi shouted out cheerfully as he bounced through the doorway and out of the room, leaving Kumagoro alone with Yuki, who was slightly relieved at the exit of the 'rock god'.

But seconds later, Ryuichi came back bouncing in, "Ei-chan! I've got you your 'heiwa'!"

Yuki turned his head slightly to see what rubbish Ryuichi had brought back. But he caught something familiar in front of his eyes… something that he had grown so accustomed to… something that he treasured.

"…Shuichi?"

The figure smiled at Yuki, but shook his head. He reached up to his hair and pulled it off, only to reveal a lively brown shade underneath, with the exact same cut. "Iie! I'm not Shuu-chan! I'm Ryu-chan! Remember?"

Ryuichi beamed widely as he laughed at Yuki's blunder. He then pointed to a box right next to him, which was filled with an endless number of… _wigs_? (Note: 'peace' in Japanese is pronounced as 'heiwa' that, to Ryuichi, _sounds_ like 'hair'.)

"Ugh…" Yuki groaned as Ryuichi proceeded to 'search' through the box (which in other words, means throw out what he does not need while looking for what he needs) for something, which he couldn't catch through the muffled comment that Ryuichi made. Something like 'perfect' and 'wig' and 'Ei-chan'. Observing the level of Ryuichi's excitement, Yuki smelled trouble for he knew that whenever Ryuichi was excited, trouble usually tags along.

"Tada!" Ryuichi sang as he pulled out a light purple wig and jammed it right on Yuki's head with all his might. He took a step back and examined his new 'masterpiece'. 

"Ah! It looks so good on you no da! Ei-chan! You really should look at yourself in the mirror no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed, oblivious to the pained look on Yuki's face while he was recovering from shock and the impact that Ryuichi had bestowed upon Yuki's head. _I really wonder why Tohma sent him here to keep me company. I didn't know Tohma wanted me dead…_ Yuki thought to himself as he glared at the beaming Ryuichi, snatching the wig from his head and throwing it on the floor.

And for once, Ryuichi gave a bewildered look, as though he had noticed Yuki's unpleasant behavior. "Ei-chan, are you ok?"

Yuki glared harder at the puppy-eyed singer. "How do you think I am?"

"Happy?" Ryuichi's eyes brightened up again in hope.

"…Wrong."

"Ryu-chan isn't making you happy?"

Yuki's jaw nearly dropped in surprise.

"How can you expect me to be happy if you're here creating trouble for me and giving me a headache while I still have to worry about handing up my script on time for editing!" Yuki shot back at Ryuichi.

"Ei-chan… doesn't like Ryuichi?" 

"No, I don't – " Yuki, shouted back but was cut off by the loud slamming of the door. Yuki cocked an eyebrow, wondering what mischief Ryuichi would be up to now. _Perhaps he'd bring me my laptop?_ Yuki thought as he stared at the door, waiting for the rock god to come back in bouncing with his laptop and hopefully manages to keep it in one piece.

But Yuki waited, and waited and waited.

Even as he was having lunch and dinner, Yuki kept his eyes fixed on the handle of the door, hoping that it'd turn ever so slightly. Hope rose in him whenever the door swung open, but it only revealed doctors and nurses coming to check on his condition.

Night came and went and Yuki began to get tired of waiting. He thought that perhaps Ryuichi was having a hard time getting into his apartment and would most probably be back tomorrow. He felt comforted that his laptop would arrive tomorrow and fell asleep, snoozing on the uncomfortable bed that he had laid upon the last 3 days.

And his laptop did arrive. 

It was sitting nicely upon the tray in front of his bed and was already set up for his use. Yuki reached forward to bring it onto his lap and he let his fingers trail across the keyboard, sighing in content. Then, he switched it on and opened a new document, fingers racing across the keyboard as paragraphs of words began to form on the screen. Occasionally, the novelist would stop and ponder on what to write next before continuing or take a break and stare out of the window.

He was so absorbed in writing that he didn't notice that he didn't have visitors that day, or the next. 

It took Yuki a whole entire week (of which he managed to complete his new book) to realize that he hadn't seen or heard his most regular visitor since don't know when. Deciding that he was bored and that he had nothing to do, he looked up the words 'Sakuma Ryuichi' up on the Internet, and was fascinated by what he found.

Endless number of links leading to different articles on Sakuma Ryuichi (and of course, some Nittle Grasper ones popping up every now and then) sprung out onto the search page. Yuki could hardly manage to catch any article that was actually bad-mouthing Ryuichi, and clicked each link according to his preference, which wasn't a factor.

After an hour of reading, Yuki got sick and tired of being presented with the praises of the very _irritating_ and _loud_ Ryuichi, which these journalists never seem notice, or at least, never mentioned anything about this childish side of his. They all viewed the rock god as a _mature, sensible _and _talented_ singer, which Yuki totally refuses to agree with. Rage built up within him and he wanted to destroy the singer's career, by doing what he does best – 

Write.

He mulled for a moment, before lifting his fingers and letting them run across the keyboard, while the words on the screen began to form sentences, and black lines formed across the monitor. He only stopped at moments to push his spectacles up his nose, and once, to look up when Tohma stepped in.

"Eiri…"

"What?"

"Where's… Ryuichi?"


	3. The End

"Where's Ryuichi?"

"How the hell would _I_ know?" Yuki grumbled, irritated at Tohma's accusing remark, and closed the laptop shut.

"Because of this?" Tohma placed a piece of scrap paper on top of the closed laptop and waited patiently for Yuki's reaction. But all Yuki did was cock an eyebrow as his eyes ran across the messy and child-like handwriting.

_Tohma, I've gone off to make Ei-chan happy! Be back in a couple of days to record the latest song, okie? Mata na!_

_ Love,  
__Ryuichi._

Tohma sighed at Yuki's plain reaction, before beginning to explain.

"It's been more than a couple of days. In fact, it's been over a week! The recording is due. I'm losing more money than ever - "

"Tadaima!" A cheerful voice interrupted Tohma's rambling and Ryuichi's head popped through the open door. "A-ra? Tohma's here no da!"

"Ryuichi! Finally, you're back! Where'd you go - Sorry, hang on a sec." Tohma's phone started to ring and after mumbling a couple of words, he turned to Ryuichi and apologized, "Sorry, but something cropped up back in the office. Tell me about it when we meet for recording later ok?"

"Hai!" Ryuichi nodded and Tohma bade farewell to Yuki, before heading out of the room.

"...Ei-chan, gomen." Ryuichi placed Kumagoro onto the table and bowed down towards Yuki, unable to meet his eyes that were stained with slight confusion. "For what?"

"I... went to see Shu-chan to ask him to make you happy again... But he said that you're better off without him by your side... that he wouldn't - "

"What! You went to see that brat!"

"I thought that it would – "

"I don't need you to go begging him to come back to me for me! I'm not that pathetic and don't need your sympathy! Who do you think you are to pity me? And Shuichi isn't everything to me! I don't need him!" Yuki shouted at the bewildered Ryuichi, eyes blazing with anger.

Ryuichi's eyes widened. His mouth opened to speak, but nothing would come out, and nothing could come out. Instead, two big fat tears leaked out the sides of his eyes, leaving a small glistening trail on his cheek.

But Yuki barely noticed it. For in a whirl, Ryuichi was out the door running from the room, and didn't even bother closing the door.

Still in a rage, Yuki stared bitterly at the open door, then picked up Kumagoro who was left sitting on top of the table. The funny thing was that his anger was no longer directed at Ryuichi, but somehow turned against him. He knew he needed the rock god's sympathy, he could feel it. He might still need Shuichi at that point of time, but he could get used to not having him around. It wasn't – _shouldn't be_ – that difficult.

But Ryuichi was _different_. Just in some way, different. He experienced the consequences of the loss of his company for the last week. It was the way that Ryuichi managed to squeeze himself in Yuki's surroundings when there wasn't any space for him, yet leave a big void where he once was. But Yuki just didn't want to show him how weak he was… didn't want to admit his need of…

He had his pride, but he had hurt the older man's feelings.

_At least this time_¸ he thought as he clutched Kumagoro tightly, _I don't have to cry alone_.

---

The door opened to reveal a figure hugging his knees, a dazed look on his face. The radio was on, but the music didn't serve its purpose, as the attention of the listener was clearly not captured.

"You forgot this."

But the figure doesn't respond, and continues dazing into space, away from the door where the famous romance novelist, Yuki Eiri, was leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm sorry. I… shouldn't have shouted. I just – "

The figure continues to daze as no response was given.

"Look. I've already apologized. What more do you want?"

The figure turns to look at Yuki, but turns away and revives his dazed state as quick as he even turned.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me, Noisy Head?"

"I am."

"So say something?"

"There isn't anything to say." The figure doesn't even bother to look at Yuki, who was starting to shake with anger.

"…I'm sorry. I really am, Ryuichi."

Yuki barely caught the meek smile Ryuichi gave him.

"It's the first time you call me by my name, isn't it?"

"…Yes. And here, you forgot this."

He walked over to place Kumagoro next to Ryuichi and reached out to hug him, but retracted back just in time. But as he proceeded to leave, a smile crept up Yuki's lips, leaving them in a genuine curve of happiness.

"You've finally learnt how to fold stars."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, as Ryuichi walked over to the drawers and took out a slip of paper.

"The person who taught me how to fold the stars said that a paper stars are made out of a single strip of paper, which is similar to how only one person can create his own star, his own happiness." As he finished, a perfect star lay in his hands.

But Yuki frowned.

"Then teach me how to fold straw stars." He commanded. With that, he leaned forward and Ryuichi closed his eyes and tiptoed to savor the pressure against his lips. He pulled back and with a smile, replied with a 'sure'.

Yuki could only smile –

"But first! You must let me dress you up to compensate for shouting at me! Now… where's that skirt Noriko-chan lent me…"

And Yuki continued to smile.

"Ahou."

**Mainey's Corner:  
**I've finally finish this. Yokatta ne! Hope you did enjoy reading this and all. Oh and well, the stars idea had been in my head for quite sometime (since last year, to be exact) and I hoped you did like it as well. If you didn't understand the rational behind straw stars, it's because straw stars need two straws to make up a star. So if paper stars determine the happiness one can bring for himself (with a single strip of paper being that one person), then straw stars determines the happiness a couple can bring to each other (with each straw symbolising each one and combining to form the perfect love).  
A little odd, ne? ;; But I do hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
